


Delivery from Buckfast

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he's made a terrible mistake. Mrs Hudson tries to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery from Buckfast

‘It’s a terrible idea...’

‘It’s a brilliant idea.’

‘It’ll be a complete disaster! It’ll be all my fault…’

‘Stop putting yourself down and have another cup of tea.’

‘He won’t know what he’s doing with them. He’ll get all exasperated and violent and… Oh good God what have I done?’

‘Rubbish. They arrive tomorrow and he’ll love them. And he does know what he’s doing. Mikey says he had some when he was a little boy and…’

‘Mikey? Who the heck is Mikey?’

‘That nice big brother of his.’

‘Big bro…. Mycroft! You mean Mycroft!’

‘Mycroft, Mikey, he’s a lovely young man whatever he’s called. Always brings me flowers and a tin of biscuits from Fortnums.’

‘Mycroft comes to visit you?’

‘Course he does! Likes a nice long natter. I think he’s rather lonely...’

‘Good Lord! I’m not sure I can get my head round all this...’

‘Don’t you worry yourself any more. I’ll bake him a special cake. With icing. He likes icing.’

‘Are we still talking about Mycroft here?’

‘Silly boy! You know we’re not. So, they arrive tomorrow and we’ll get everything up onto the flat roof all ready for his teatime surprise.’

‘I’m not sure he really does birthdays...’

‘He’ll do this one whether he likes it or not. And don’t worry John, Sherlock’ll love his bees.’

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece here - [A lore unto himself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/256773/)


End file.
